My Name Is Mia Smoak
by LycoX
Summary: Shock is high in the Bunker after Blackstar's revelation.


**My Name**

**Is Mia Smoak**

**Disclaimer: Well, congratulations, Olicity Fandom. You undeserving jackasses got exactly what y'all wanted while the rest of us real true fans got the shaft AGAIN. But you know what? I'm not gonna stop writing Arrow fics because of that as because it would just give you folks another win. And I'm not down with that at all. And while I was highly pissed off after I learned of Maya's identity (and still am pissed) I got to thinking about doing this little 'what if?' scene after the big reveal. Cause God knows the real thing probably won't be as good as mine.**

**Also, keep in mind I've only seen 7x13 in clips for the most part.**

* * *

Silence practically rang through out the ruined Bunker following Blackstar's revelation that she's the daughter of Oliver and Felicity. Only Connor was unaffected thanks to the fact he had already long knew about the girl's real true identity. "I'm… I'm sorry, but WHAT did you just say!?" William asked in pure shock and disbelief.

Mia just smiled at him with a small shrug. "Its true, big bro. I'm the daughter of Felicity Smoak."

"If… If that's true, then why aren't you saying my dad is your father as well?"

"Mostly because I was never close with the man after he came back from the dead." Replied the Blonde truthfully.

William just stared at her for a long moment. "From the dead? I thought that was just some kind of fake out in order for him to hide from the public for awhile?"

"And how the Hell do we know if you're telling the truth? I mean, I kind of recall Felicity being pregnant but after Oliver's death and the Glades Uprising, she practically vanished. My dad thought she might have lost the baby and didn't handle it too well." Zoe asked suspiciously.

"No, sadly, that whole situation with the 'Crisis' really did get him killed as part of some deal he made to maintain balance."

Some balance that was! Mia honestly thought it tipped more in the favor of jackasses and evil jackasses everywhere once that whole thing had been dealt with. The fact that the Monitor refused to use anything from his little book had not endeared himself any to Mia or anybody else who was fully aware of his involvement. Not knowing this was something Roy and even Dinah had long since thought about themselves as well. "His death really shook up my mother in a really bad way. The Uprising didn't help matters any either as it fractured her mental state further then what it was."

"And then Oliver coming back because of that Faust whacko didn't help things either." Roy added in a knowing manner.

Which got him a nod from the girl in return. "Yeah, pretty much right on the nose there. I probably spent more time taking care of my mother then she ever did of me over the years. Daddy, I mean, Oliver… He, he tried but in the end he couldn't do it thanks to how bad she had gotten. Especially when he himself was still dealing with the shit that Faust asshole put him through." She told the group with a sad smile.

Mia even had a few copies of the newspaper clipping that reported the day Felix Faust was finally stopped for good by Nyssa Al Ghul. Which always gave her a happy feeling in her chest since that asshole had helped make things harder then what they needed to be and then finally got what he deserved. "So, now you know my story more or less and why I need those codes. And I can care less if any of you believe me as the thing to focus on right here and is stopping my mentally unstable mother from destroying Star City. Even if I do hate the damn place."

Especially since it could damn well destroy the Glades in the process! "Man… You stay away for years and you miss a lot." Muttered Roy aloud and getting looks for it in return.

Looks he ignored as he had a question on his mind, one he directed to Connor. "And you? Why are you going by another name instead of your old man's?"

Connor scowled, not particularly wanting to think about it but answered anyway. "Why would I want to be associated with a man who freely let Ricardo Diaz do whatever the Hell he wanted in order to try and end the Glades Uprising? Oh, sure, the official story is that it was a mission assigned by those higher up but I never believed it. Not after I saw first hand on how he started to change after my momma was killed by a Meta-Human." Replied the young man bitterly and if it wasn't for those like the Flash, Iris West-Allen, Superman and his Cousin, Meta-Humans really would have gotten the far end of the stick after his momma had died.

Dinah frowned as she recalled how frosty things had started to get between herself and John Diggle. Not to mention between him and others like the Flash for example. Silence was felt again in the Bunker until Mia broke it. "Well, not to ruin a depressing moment or anything, but if we don't get a move on, things are gonna get really fucked up real soon."

"I'm gonna be keeping a close eye on you." Warned Zoe.

Not that Mia really cared however! "Yeah, I don't really care."

Zoe scowled as William remained quiet as he tried to process everything.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Doubtful I'll be doing more with this (but never know for sure) and since it seems like they flip flop a little on whether or not Felicity's actually trying to blow up the city, I decided to make things go one way. And with as fucked up as things seem to be in the future for Star City, I figured why not take things a step further and give a screwed up explanation for why this version of John Jr. is using the Connor Hawke name. **


End file.
